Yuki
by what used to be meemee
Summary: Sora//Yamato. Mindless fluff. Sora compares the snow to herself, and out of the coldness comes the one she loves most: Yamato. [Complete]


I'm very, very sorry to the people who are still waiting for chapter 5 of Never End [that monster fic! Grr!]. It's 25% done! I'm working very hard . . .kind of . . .I'm so busy lately. So I wrote this, a Sorato one-shot to appease the anger of the general public. -^. .^- This was done in a week, so it's only been the most basic of edits.  
  
Dedicated to Silver Horizon, who writes the best reviews in the whole world. I hope you read this.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Just the computer and the idea.  
  
Summary: Sora//Yamato. Mindless fluff. Sora compares the snow to herself, and out of the coldness comes the one she loves most: Yamato.  
  
: : . . Yuki . . : :  
  
The small city was filled with snow. A thick blanket of white had covered the cars and buildings. All around, there were people bundled up under umbrellas. And still more without umbrellas.  
  
She was without an umbrella. Her deep red coat matched her equally red scarf. Her shiny black shoes were dotted with white from the light fluffy snow still descending from the gray sky. She was filled with joy as the little flakes touched her skin. Everything was so beautiful.  
  
It was then that she noticed the people around her. Handing hand they walked, in pairs they walked with loving steps. And it was now that she realized that the snow was as cold as her loneliness.  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
Her breath came out in a little sigh, the warm air a string of visible steam that touched the cold. That itself turned cold.  
  
So she went inside the department store, went inside to feel some warmth. The heat reached out and wrapped itself around her almost lovingly, and she could feel her bones warming.  
  
The happiness that came with the warmth was almost contagious. She could feel her lips curving already. She sat on the bench feeling her tiredness for the first time. She let out a long breath and her eyes closed.  
  
There was a tap on her right shoulder, and startled, her eyes opened wide. "Sora-san, what are you doing here?" It was a blond boy who looked a bit younger than she did, with beautiful blue eyes. He was smiling cordially at her.  
  
"Takeru-kun," she acknowledged, also smiling. She now answered his question, "Nothing much, I'm just resting. You?"  
  
He now blushed, his cheeks red. "Well, actually, I'm trying to find a present for Hikari-chan. Onii-chan is helping me, actually, and he had to go to the restroom for a moment."  
  
She felt her lips twitch at the 'chan' attached to the 'onii,' and again, she felt the distinct feel of loneliness. "That sounds nice," she said wistfully, trying not to blush, as her mind registered who 'onii-chan' was.  
  
He nodded, and offered a hand. "Join us?"  
  
She blinked, surprised, then her eyes lighted up with delight. She took the hand and the warmth from the hand flooded through her, and the loneliness was less. "Of course."  
  
"Takeru, come . . .oh hey Sora-san." Both turned at the new, but familiar voice that entered their conversation. A boy around Sora's age, with the same blue eyes as Takeru's.  
  
"Onii-chan, it's okay if Sora-san joins us, ne?" Takeru's voice was decisive, there was no argument about it; Sora would join them. His smile also grew broader, as if he knew something they didn't know.  
  
"Yeah," he replied, nodding at Sora.  
  
She smiled back quickly. "Hi, Yamato-kun."  
  
He also gave a quick smile, then as though shy, he quickly turned to Takeru. "So what do you want to get her . . .?"  
  
But Takeru was looking in another direction; his blue eyes squinted, trying to decipher something. "Huh?" he glanced at Yamato. "You know what, Onii- chan, I think I see Miyako-san, and Iori-kun. They're probably here to shop for Hikari-chan too, so you don't need to help me anymore. I'll just go ask them okay? See you later!"  
  
Before they could protest, he was gone. For a moment, Yamato and Sora just stood there, speechless. Then she felt a cold hand touch her left hand, and she wondered at the strange contrast between these two brothers. One had the warmest hands in the world, and the other was cold. Was it because he was lonely, like her? Cold, like her?  
  
Her lovely lashes lifted, and her crimson eyes met his blue ones. "Treat you to coffee," he offered.  
  
Sora cocked her head. "Oh. Okay," and she took his arm timidly.  
  
He made no protest, but his face was slightly flushed. "Let's go." She nodded and they walked towards the doors exiting the department store.  
  
From off the corner, Takeru watched, a secret smile lighting his face. "Takeru-kun, why did you just run over here all of a sudden?" the girl's purple hair shone and her glasses glinted under the lights.  
  
The boy next to her with serious green eyes looked mildly interested, as he too asked, "Yes Takeru, I think they just left without you."  
  
"It's okay," he said cheerfully. "Help me find a present for Hikari-chan . . ."  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
There was a coffee shop across the street. They entered quietly, but the little bell at the top of the door announced their presence. "Irrashaimase," the waitress seemed to pop out of nowhere, as she greeted them. "How many?"  
  
"Two," they chorused in unison. They looked at each other, then looked away.  
  
The waitress looked at them knowingly, and said, "This way please." They followed her, and she escorted them to the small table and handed them menus. "Take your time," she winked and then she left, heeding a call from another customer.  
  
Sora scanned the menu, then sighed. "Yamato-san, you don't have to pay for me. All the drinks here are so expensive."  
  
"It's okay," he insisted.  
  
Her red lips pursed, and he made sure not to see. "Yamato . . ."  
  
"It's okay, Sora. I'm serious," he locked her eyes in a stare.  
  
She broke away first. "Fine. But next time, I'm paying." Next time?  
  
He gave a smile, and she smiled back.  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
They sipped their drinks quickly, each intent on their own thoughts.  
  
The steam rose from the warm mug and fogged her eyes for a bit, but she didn't mind. She blew and the steam slowly faded away into the air.  
  
Her eyes lifted to follow and found blue eyes, intent on her. She could not fight the blush that flooded her cheeks, could not tear her eyes away from him. He looked at her curiously; seemingly unaware of the turmoil he had just put her through.  
  
She now saw that he was finished with his drink and so she quickly gulped down the rest of hers, the hot liquid pouring down her throat that did not burn.  
  
He casually put some money on the table, then turned, but his head faced her. "Want to go?"  
  
She nodded. "Oh! Yes." They both stood, and he took the crook of her arm instinctively, leading her out.  
  
She was distinctly aware of his hand pressed on her elbow, of the snow descending on them both, of the clear blue of his eyes, steadily looking forward.  
  
And he was keenly aware of her hip swinging ever so slightly against his as she walked, of her arm that brushed on his sweater, and just of her.  
  
He had no idea where they were going, so he was startled when Sora voiced, "Yamato-san, where are we going?"  
  
He almost face faulted but thinking quickly, "The mall."  
  
"The mall?" she echoed. "Weren't we just there?"  
  
By this time, they had both stopped walking, his hand had dropped from her elbow, and they were facing one another.  
  
He was at a loss of what to say. Gently, she spoke, "Why don't we go over to my place? You can call Takeru-san, and I'm sure my mother won't mind me having a friend over." She almost cringed at her own words. Friend. Yes, that's what they were. Friends.  
  
The snow continued to fall from the gray sky, kissing the soft and rosy cheeks.  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
"Okaa-sama?" she called out, shaking her black shoes from her feet. She stepped onto the tatami mats. "Come in," she directed to Yamato, who stood behind her.  
  
Following her example, he too, took of his shoes, and watched her disappear behind the corner. "Okaa--" Noticing that she paused, he raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow and went the direction she went.  
  
She stood there, staring at a note, then noticed Yamato. "Ah! Yamato-san, my mother went out to buy groceries. So . . .ano . . ."  
  
"It's okay," he interrupted. "I should get going anyway . . ."  
  
"Oh no! Stay! Really, I insist!" Even she herself was surprised at her earnestness.  
  
Yamato looked at her carefully, but consented. "Okay . . ."  
  
She laughed uneasily. "Why don't we go to the living room?"  
  
Once again, he consented and both walked uncomfortably towards the living room. For a moment they both just sat, not knowing what to say.  
  
"So . . ." she began. "Are you seeing anyone right now?"  
  
He looked at her curiously; wondering how much innocence was behind this question. "No," he replied. Then, "You?"  
  
She shook her head violently. Her cheeks flushed as she made her decision. She would tell him how she felt, and if he rejected her so be it.  
  
Looking at her rosy face, he felt a sudden stirring in his heart, and he made up his mind to tell her . . .someday. Like now.  
  
"Yamato . . ."  
  
"Sora . . ."  
  
They both laughed. "You go first," her heart beat wildly, as she tried to calm herself without avail.  
  
"No, you," he protested, still laughing.  
  
"Fine," both said, then laughed again, this time more loudly.  
  
"Oh gosh," Sora choked. "I'm laughing so hard I hurt right here," she put her hand at the spot below her collarbone and above her breast.  
  
"Are you okay?" and without thinking, he too put his hand at the spot, the throb of her heartbeats at his fingertips.  
  
Their eyes met. As though in slow motion, their faces moved towards one another, and their lips touched briefly.  
  
As if shot by lightning, both moved back, their heartbeats now out of control, their faces red as roses.  
  
"Yamato?" her voice came out almost hoarse and soft. Her eyes avoided his, but he didn't notice. He was doing the same thing, his eyes focused on something he could not see.  
  
"Yes?" his voice was just as soft and coarse.  
  
"I need to tell you," she finally began, her eyes still averted. "Yamato, I think I love you."  
  
//Yamato, I think I love you.//  
  
The words echoed through his head. He replayed them over and over, and now he looked at her but she did not see. Her eyes still did not meet his.  
  
She spoke again, before he could reply. "No, Yamato. I know I love you." His hand closed around her hand, but she didn't notice; she went on, "If you could ever, ever return my feelings . . ."  
  
But his lips now covered hers, moving against hers in a slow sweet kiss. Light, chaste, and innocent, his lips asked for nothing more than touch, skin upon skin.  
  
They parted reluctantly for air. "Sora," he was first to speak. I never told you that I loved you too."  
  
Her beautiful eyes softened, but her heart soared. She nearly threw herself at him and they embraced in a warm tight hug both hearts beating. And the hand that held hers was warm, and not cold.  
  
Outside, the snow continued to fall. Softly, gently, it fell, covering the city with its white blanket. A blanket of cold. A blanket of beauty.  
  
: : . . Owari . . : :  
  
Ah! I told you it was mindless fluff, ne? Agree? Yes? No? I'm thinking of doing a Hikari//Takeru side story. What do you think?  
  
Once again, I apologize for the wait on Never End. I'm kind of at a block for it, and so it's not coming out the way I want it too. That and school has me working my butt of!  
  
Well, there may be snippets of Never End at my ficlog if I ever work on it, so check it out! http://kisekiyume.blogspot.com.  
  
Please review! Reviews are greatly appreciated!  
  
//meemee 


End file.
